


Longing Madness.

by lotusxdancer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusxdancer/pseuds/lotusxdancer
Summary: Bard questions his sanity one evening, about the love and madness of longing for someone, such as Thranduil.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Longing Madness.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings series. It's a small drabble to warm up, but nevertheless I hope it's decent. Thank you for taking a chance in reading this! <3

One love beyond all logic and reason was enough to drive anyone mad with sorrow and desire. The undying urge for something so strongly, it left his lungs breathless and his body feverish. A long year had passed since the battle of the five armies, since the elves returned to their home, and the Dwarves to their beloved mountain. A whole year since Bard went from a normal man, to a King of Dale, so much to take in yet the hours felt less and less each passing day. His beloved children were growing older, and they no longer struggled for food, nor for warmth. His people, their people were growing stronger each passing moon, and it was all he could not to weep from the joy that bubbled in his chest, when he gazed upon the ever changing city below his bedroom chamber’s window. 

Yet now he was alone in his room, the evening was only beginning and the sense of longing once more clawed violently at his chest. His pounding heart ached in such a manner, he felt almost ashamed of it. “Thranduil,” the name of the Elvenking slipped so freely from his throat, and echoed in his otherwise quiet chamber. The name sent a jolt of longing and burning desire through his veins, and a knot formed in his lower stomach. Shaking his head some, at his foolishness - for desiring something so otherworldly and beyond his reach, almost seemed childish in a sense to the new King. 

Childish as it seemed the idea of belonging to someone like the Elvenking made a low sigh escape him. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass, hoping it would aid in cooling down his longing. He hadn’t heard a word from the blue-eyed man in over a year’s time, and he didn’t think he’d hear anything soon. Such an odd thing to be honest, thinking of this now when he had so much to do come morning. But he could not for the life of him, shake the ideas away from his mind this evening. Maybe it was due to the visiting elves from the North, or maybe it had something to do with his mind picturing long white-blonde hair and eyes like fresh ice on a winter’s morning. Either way in the end, he knew he was ruined for anyone else, his heart longed for no one else. 

Shaking his head roughly, did he pull himself from his position beside the window and head over to his bed. It looked empty, and rather cold - yet he would not deny the idea of being embraced by the heavy covers seemed..alluring. Stripping from his clothing once more, being mindful in making sure they were laid upon a chair, as not to be horribly wrinkled in the morning. He sighed once more, when he carelessly flopped down onto the bed, and curled up under the covers. His hand reached out and brushed along the other side of the bed, where a body would be - sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. 

Yes, love was indeed a mistress of cruelty and divine punishment, for it was in this love he knew he’d suffer silently till the end of his days. Maybe if he was truly lucky, in this love - he’d find the chance coming of a new life, age, and location for his Elvenking.


End file.
